Being There For His Penguin
by Pricat
Summary: Dudley's penguin, Gloria Stefan comes down with penguin pox but Dudley will help her get better
It was a typical morning in his living quarters but Dudley was beginning to stir after peaceful dreams which was beauty sleep sketching sitting up and pulling his sleep mask looking over at the little bed he'd made for Gloria Stefan, his pet penguin noticing something was not right with her making him concerned because he cared about her.

He placed a light blue skinned finger on her fluffy feathered head seeing it was warm making him concerned sensing she was coming down with something making him worry picking Tne penguin up gently hearing her whimper making Dudley sigh humming something soothing to her.

"Aww, you're not doing hot eh?" he said having her on his arms noticing she was sleepy plus he had to go to the studio or Kermit might freak and taking Gloria Stefan with him in her little bed since she could rest in Piggy's dressing room to get better.

He arrived at the studio but putting her in Piggy's dressing room hearing her cough making him frown going to Tne morning meeting not focusing on what was going on thinking about his penguin unaware Piggy knew he was upset about Gloria Stefan being sick.

After that, they were making juice going to Piggy's dressing room seeing Gloria Stefan stir sluggishly but Dudley saw red, itchy lumps appearing on her which made Dudley nervous and concerned about his pet's health.

"Ssh, it looks like penguin pox but she'll be okay plus it's like when a kid gets chickenpox Dud." she responded as he shot her a look hearing Gloria whimper burning up making him worry placing a co,d compress on her fluffy, feathered head freaking out as he was cuddling her.

"Dud you sure you wanna do that, you might get sick!" Piggy said to him as he didn't care because he wanted Gloria Stefan to get better even if he got sick himself sinc"e he was goblin so it would turn into goblin pox, if the germs got in him."Thanks

"It's worth it, as Gloria gets me sick since she is important to me like you." Dudley said needing to get the penguin to the vet making Piggy nod saying she'd tell Kermit making Dudley smirk.

"Thanks, as he doesn't get me like you do." Dudley to,d her.

Dudley was pushing back his emotions because Gloria being sick scared him going to the vet hearing the penguin chick cough hoping the vet could make her feel better arriving at the vet because Piggy had called an appointment

He watched the vet examine the penguin frowning saying it was penguin pox making Dudley sigh so could help his pet get better leaving but pushing his fear away going to the drug store to get medicine or lotion.

* * *

After returning from the vet with a sick, Poxed up Gloria Stefan in his arms, Dudley was going to Piggy's dressing room sitting on the floor with the penguin chick in his arms feeling bad, because this was the first time Gloria had gotten sick which bothered him sighing putting lotion on the penguin pox.

"Ohhhh, I hate seeing you like this but you'll get better plus daddy can give you TLC and cuddles so you can go back to being your normal sweet but energetic self plus daddy is scared." Dudley said softly unaware that Piggy heard.

She was sitting beside him seeing a look of worry written over his face hugging him since he needed it hearing him sniffle squeezing his hand gently because she was his friend plus this was requiring her to help.

"You're doing a good job as she just needs to rest, Dud but so do you and need to cheer yourself up because you're not having a good morning or day." Piggy said softly hugging him.

"Thanks, as you and Gloria are my friends and you both care about me." Dudley said to her seeing her go for now hoping he would be okay but Dudley had gotten Gloria to drink juice which made him smile for Tne first time today.

"Daddy just really cares about you, Piggy too so you being sick scares me but it is penguin pox and you will get better." Dudley said feeling the penguin chick nuzzle him making him feel better.

"Daddy just wants you better but you're being very brave you know?" Dudley said yawning plus it might be another all nighter at the studio so he could keep an eye on Gloria but let her sleep

* * *

A/N

I came up with this a while ago, because I love Dudley on the new show and his pet penguin so this would involve bonding cuteness plus Dudley is being so sweet to her and he would freak out the one time Gloria Stefan gets hurt or sick.

In this story, Dudley is surprised that Gloria Stefan has penguin pox so will take good care of her plus Piggy can help him.


End file.
